


Steve Rogers and Steve... Stark?

by gaykaspbraktozier (spideymerc)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Steve is a good boyfriend, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideymerc/pseuds/gaykaspbraktozier
Summary: "I'm sorry, but doesn't he deserve to know?""No, he doesn't." Tony could feel the panic welling up inside him."What? I'm lost now." Steve said, Nat sighed."Tony's real name isn't Anthony, it's actually Steven... after you."





	Steve Rogers and Steve... Stark?

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a headcanon i've had for YEARS and it's been a plan in my note pad for like four years now and im sick of seeing it so,,,,, i thought i'd finally write it

Steve wrapped his arms tighter around Tony's waist as the other sat on the kitchen counter; arms around Steve's neck, legs around his middle. Tony was still sleepy, he knew Steve could see it in his eyes and the way he was still sleep warm and affectionate and he knew Steve lived for these moments.  
"You're so handsome," Tony said, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Steve's neck, "Absolutely stunning."  
"Thank you, you ain't half bad yourself." Tony laughed, Steve couldn't have felt happier.  
"Last night was amazing, I really wasn't expecting it," Tony smiled widely, "I still can't believe it."  
"Believe which part? The part where we had hot sex where you came four times _or_  the part where I proposed to you at the same restaurant we went to on our first date?"  
"The hot sex I expected, the multiple orgasms... Maybe not but it was our anniversary, I was kinda expecting something special," He pressed his hand flat against Steve's neck, Steve could feel the warm metal of his engagement ring against his skin, "The proposal threw me off completely."  
"I was hoping it would be a surprise."  
"You were very sneaky Mr Rogers, how did you keep it from me?"  
"I did so by not telling _anyone_ , I knew that if I did I wouldn't keep my trap shut."  
"You're too good to me."  
"I just love you."  
"I love you too." Tony wrapped his legs a little tighter around Steve's waist as he pressed their lips together. The kiss was slow and passionate; soft movements of the lips, slight presence of the tongue but neither of them could wipe the smiles off their faces, all the love and happiness they felt being poured into their kiss and Tony felt like they were in their own little bubble which nobody could invade. He hasn't felt this happy before, he couldn't stop his heart from beating too fast and the fluttery feeling in his stomach every time Steve looked at him or touched him or even just said _'I love you Tony'_ , each moment felt like the first and every day Tony realised he fell more and more in love with Steve, he couldn't help it.  
"Morning love birds," Clint chimed, as he entered the kitchen, hair a mess and one of his sweat pants legs reached his ankle while the other was pulled up to his knee. Tony and Steve pulled away from their kiss, still smiling, not even caring that they were interrupted.   
"Morning Clint," Steve said, watching as the rest of the team slowly made their way into the kitchen for breakfast, "Morning guys."  
"Morning Cap," Nat said, Tony could tell she hadn't been awake too long yet she still looked flawless; sometimes he really envied Natasha, "What's got you in such a good mood? How long have you been awake to even get Tony to open his eyes?"  
"Two hours, and I've only had the one coffee." Tony said, resting his face against Steve's.  
"Budge over you guys, I need the cereal cupboard," Clint said, tapping at Tony's thigh. Tony just laughed as Steve picked him up and moved him further down the counter so that Clint could get his breakfast, "Okay, yeah what has gotten into you two? Normally when I ask you to move there are complaints about me having to get up earlier?" Steve turned around in Tony's hold so he could face the rest of the team and Tony could still hang off him.  
"It was our anniversary yesterday," Steve said, holding Tony's hands that were now dangling loosely around his neck, "And I proposed."   
"And I said yes." Tony said, smiling even wider, kissing Steve's cheek.  
"Congratulations guys," Bruce said, "That really is good news."  
"Bout damn time if you ask me," Sam said with a laugh, "You guys are practically married already."  
"That's what I thought, but practically married wasn't enough," Steve said, holding Tony's hands that little bit tighter, "I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Tony so... why not make it official and ask him to marry me?"  
"You're one big softie Rogers," Bucky said, clapping Steve on the shoulder, "I'm happy for you punk."  
"Thanks Buck."  
"Just take care of Tony, he's small and adorable."  
"Hey, I'm not that small."  
"He's _tiny_  Steve."   
"I'll take care of him, don't worry." Tony just shook his head as Bucky laughed and went to join Sam at the table.  
"So, when's the wedding dear friends?" Thor asked, reaching for the cereal that Clint was handing him.  
"We only got engaged last night, big fella," Tony said, "Haven't even thought of a date but, like, hopefully as soon as possible."  
"Get your work time table from Pepper and we can work around your free days."  
"Screw work, I..."  
"Tony." Steve turned his head to meet Tony's eyes, giving what Tony liked to call his 'Captain America Look', and Tony caved.  
"Okay, we won't screw work, we'll do it your way, why can't we just get married right now? Pyjamas make excellent wedding attire right?"   
"Oh wow Tones, you really are love sick aren't you?" Clint asked.  
"I've only been this way for the past six years, thanks for noticing." Clint just laughed.  
"So, Tony... can I ask something?" Nat asked as Clint sat down beside her.  
"What is it?"  
"What will you be doing with your name?"  
"Huh? Uh, we haven't discussed that either so I don-"  
"Stark-Rogers," Steve said, looking back his friends, "We'll double barrel it."  
"You want to take my name too?" Tony asked.  
"Yeah, Stark-Rogers has a real nice ring to it, plus I'll really enjoy telling everyone _it's Stark-Rogers now_  when people just call me Captain Rogers..." Steve pulled a face, "How many times can I say my last name in one sentence?"   
"Three, if we're counting," Tony kissed his shoulder, "Gosh darn it, I love you."  
"I love you too babe."  
"That's... cute and all, but not what I meant."  
"Huh? What did you mean?"   
"I was talking about your first name?"  
"Oh..." Clint said from beside her.  
"You've lost me, why would I be changing my first name?" Tony asked, he could feel his stomach twisting a little bit.  
"Because it's not your real name, it's just your middle name is it not?" and pop goes his happy bubble.  
"No, it's my first name Nat."  
"Not according to your birth certificate." Clint said.  
"And how would you even know?" Tony couldn't tell if he was panicking or if he felt angry.  
"We've known for a long time, we're spies so when we're asked to find everything out about you... we find _everything_."  
"You... you digged into my past? _Why?_ " Tony knew the emotion he was feeling now was betrayal.  
"Fury asked us to, back before the Avengers and then again a couple of years in when..."  
"When I started dating Steve." Tony finished.  
"He wanted to make sure there were no plans to recreate anymore super soldiers that you may have kept from your father since now you had access to Steve's blood it was possible, he didn't want you to become a threat... and to make sure you were right for him." Clint at least had the decency to look guilty,  
"Right for me?" Steve snapped, "How would Fury know what's _right for me?_ When I first woke up he had me locked in a room to pretend nothing ever happened, that I was still in the forties and that definitely wasn't right for me."  
"We're sorry but we had no choice and..." Tony just waved him off, stopping his half assed apology.  
"Clint stop, nobody really trusts me, I get it," Tony said, "Like why would they? I'm not really a superhero with special talents like you guys but I'd at least like to think we were friends enough that you could turn around to Nick and outright tell him I was good for Steve or to at least tell him to just fuck off."  
"We're sorry Steve, we just..." Nat said.  
"Why are you apologising to me?" Steve interrupted.  
"I'm not, I'm apologising to Tony."  
"Then why did you say Steve?"   
"Don't you dare, Nat, don't you dare." Tony begged, the happy tears from this morning were replaced with ones of frustration, his bubble was gone and he was trapped in some panic filled box.  
"I'm sorry, but doesn't he deserve to know?"  
"No, he _doesn't_."   
"What? I'm lost now." Steve said, Nat sighed.  
"Tony's real name isn't Anthony, it's actually Steven... after you."  
" _Nat!_ " Tony snapped, untangling himself from his boyfriend until he was free enough to get off the counter and back away from his friends, "You honestly have no idea what the fuck you are on about."  
"We're not stupid, of course you wouldn't want to tell Cap you're named after him but..."  
"If you were good enough spies you'd find the rest of the documents that prove you wrong." Tony said, turning his back and running out of the kitchen before everyone could witness his impending breakdown.  
Once he got to his room he couldn't stop pacing, he couldn't believe his _friends_  would dig into his past to check whether he was good enough for Steve, to see whether he actually wanted to date him or to continue some stupid plan of creating more super soldiers like two of them wasn't enough. He couldn't believe they'd bring up his stupid name into the mix as if anyone _needed_  to really know that, as if it was even important; if he wanted people to know what his birth certificate said, he'd just show everyone or put framed copies up on the wall so everyone could see.  
"Tony?" Steve said, gently knocking on their bedroom door, "Can I come in?"  
"No, just go away... please." Tony's voice cracked half way through, the tears of betrayal and hurt and frustration finally spilling over.  
"You know I normally would, but please, I really can't have you suffering through whatever it is you're suffering through by yourself."  
"Steve... I... _please_." Tony didn't even know what he was begging for anymore; did he want him to come in? Did he want him to leave?  
"Jarvis, let me in." Tony barely heard the door open or Steve talking to him, all he could hear was the frantic beating of his heart as his fingers shook and his breathing became laboured. He felt Steve grab him to stop his pacing before he collapsed, he could feel the warm palms on his cheeks as calloused thumbs wiped away his tears and after a few seconds he could see the blue of Steve's eyes helping to bring him back to reality, "...it, good boy, come on, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."  
"Steve?" Tony winced at how pathetic his own voice sounded, like he almost forgot how to use it.  
"Hey babe, I'm right here, okay?" Steve smiled at him, "I'm right here, just talk to me."  
"They shouldn't have said anything." Tony said, feeling his panic settle down as anger replaced it, "They should have kept their mouths shut."  
"Why?"  
"Because they had no goddamn right to say anything," Tony snapped, pulling away from Steve, "It's none of their business."  
"Surely it's mine though? I'm going to be your _husband_  and I didn't even know your real name."  
"But you _do_ , that's the fucking point Steven."  
"Then what the hell are Nat and Clint talking about?"  
"They... I... why should it even matter? It's not important, I'm Tony Stark and that's that, okay?"  
"Are you... are you ashamed to be named after me?" Tony took a step away from Steve.  
"Don't you even _dare_  try and twist this, this has _nothing_  to do with you," Tony clenched his fists, "Why would I be ashamed to be named after the Great Captain America? The one man who ever meant anything to my own father? You're not the one he was ashamed of."  
"What are you on about?"  
"Did I ever tell you what I got for my fifth birthday?"  
"No?"  
"A name change, I got a fucking name change for my fifth birthday because I wasn't good enough to carry the name of the Mighty Captain America," Tony looked away from Steve, "At five years old I was already deemed unworthy by Howard to carry his greatest creations name and had any record that I was ever called 'Steven Anthony Edward Stark' removed so that name could never be linked back to me."  
"Tony..."  
"Guess he couldn't destroy my birth certificate though, not even the great Howard Stark could cover up everything."  
"Babe, please..."  
"Then again, he didn't even realise it was my birthday," Tony continued, "He just decided enough was enough, I couldn't carry your name anymore and it was time to give it back before I was the only thing associated with it," Tony laughed, "Did you know that whenever anyone said the name Steve he automatically thought of you? I was just an afterthought."  
"Tony, stop this."  
"I went missing, I was taken by some guys Howard pissed off and I was gone for a week which is a really long time to a four year old, I never thought I was going home and Howard, _he didn't even realise I was gone_ ," Tony was pacing again, "Then I was given back, whatever was going on got bust up and I came home, my mother was so happy she told my dad ' _we've found Steven'_... which was a huge mistake, because he thought we found..."  
"Me..."  
"Bingo! He thought they'd finally found you after all that time but instead they just found his _abducted son_ , smacked me and my mom around a little for getting his hopes up just to crash them down, I used to dream about those guys never bringing me home or just killing me as they kept threatening, wanna know the sad part about that?" Tony finally stopped and looked at Steve, "They were some of the happiest dreams I had growing up."  
"Oh babe," Steve moved towards Tony and gathered him up in his arms, holding him closely; Tony gripped onto the pyjama top Steve was still wearing as he sobbed into his chest, "It's okay, shh... it's okay."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Hey, why are you apologising? You've done nothing wrong."  
"Maybe I should have told you, maybe you did deserve to know all that."  
"No, you didn't need to tell me and I should never have pushed you for the information and Clint and Nat should _never_  have brought it up."   
"I was so happy this morning and I just ruin everything... maybe Fury was right to look into me and see if I was good for you because it's very clear I'm not."  
"Don't you dare say that, you haven't ruined anything and I'm old enough to decide who is right for me and I chose you a long time ago... if it was up to me I would have asked you out ten minutes after we first met."  
"But... you hated me?" Steve held him closer.  
"Oh baby no, no I've never hated you," Steve said, "I was confused, I was a man out of time and I was still trying to understand what the hell was going on and you walked around like you just understood everything and well, I guess you did since you helped improve the future... I was just a little bit lost, but you... I was really attracted to you, never wanted to kiss a man more in my whole life and I had already kissed a few by then," Steve laughed softly, "But you, you were this stunning, gorgeous genius of a man, you were everything I wasn't and I was a bit overwhelmed with this sudden attraction I had to you and I didn't know how to deal with it so I was frustrated and defensive and I acted so badly to you, I regretted it instantly... then you went into the wormhole and I thought... then you came back and you were okay and I knew I _had_  to marry you," Steve kissed the top of Tony's head, "I had the biggest crush on you and it took me a little while just to realise being bi was okay in this century and then had the difficult task of actually just having the balls to ask you out."  
"Awh, you had a crush on me, how cute."  
"Babe, we're engaged."  
"Yeah, still, it's cute, you're cute and I'm sorry for snotting all over your shirt." Tony said, rubbing his face against Steve's chest.  
"Don't apologise, how you feeling?"  
"Exhausted, don't think I've had a mental breakdown so early in the morning before."  
"Wanna just take a nap? We have no plans today, we can lounge in bed until you're ready to face everyone else again."  
"Stay with me?"  
"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Steve said, pulling away from Tony just to take his hand and guide him to their bed.  
"What do I tell everyone else? They'll all want to know... I don't want to keep explaining it."  
"Then don't, they don't need to know anything you don't want them to, we may be a team but privacy is still a thing." Steve said, getting them both settled underneath the covers again.  
"But they'll want to know."  
"Maybe they will, doesn't mean they get to though," Steve kissed the side of Tony's head, wiping away the stray tears as he smiled down as him, "But like you told me it's not important, you're Tony Stark and that's that."  
"Tony Stark-Rogers." Steve just smiled wider and Tony felt the pressure inside his chest lessen so he could breathe properly again.  
"I can't wait for that to be official."  
"I'll get the dates from Pepper and we can plan," Tony pressed his forehead against Steve's and kissed him softly, "I love you."  
"I love you too."


End file.
